Spend
Spend (em português: '''Gaste')'' é o sextuagésimo quinto episódio da série sobre zumbis The Walking Dead. Este episódio também é o decimo quarto episódio da quinta temporada. Ele foi ao ar em 15 de Março de 2015 pela emissora original AMC, e em 16 de Março pela FOX. Sinopse Ao tentar manter em segurança seu novo lar, Rick e seu grupo enfrentam vários desafios, alguns que arriscam suas vidas. Essa será mesmo toda a utopia que aparenta? Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Rick começa a suspeitar que algo está errado na casa de Jessie. *Glenn, Tara, Noah, Aiden, Nicholas e Eugene vão em uma expedição para obter equipamentos para manter funcionando os painéis solares. *Abraham começou seu trabalho na equipe de construção de Alexandria, e salva Francine de vários caminhantes. *Primeira aparição de Bruce e Francine. *Aiden faz operar uma granada no interior do edifício onde eles estavam à procura de mantimentos e é empalado na parede. *Glenn e os outros voltam para Alexandria sem dois integrantes. *Morte de Aiden Monroe e Noah. Enredo O episódio começa com Gabriel chegado em uma pequena igreja. Ele olha para uma nota de boas-vindas de um dos moradores de Alexandria e começa a arrancar páginas de sua Bíblia. Enquanto isso, Noah tem uma conversa com Reg, o arquiteto que construiu os muros que cercam Alexandria. Ele expressa interesse em ser ensinado a construir, e Reg diz que que vai ser valioso ter outra pessoa capaz de trabalhar nas contruções das paredes quando a comunidade cresce. Reg dá-lhe um diário para começar a documentar o crescimento de Alexandria. A energia na zona segura fica cada vez mais fraca, de modo que um pequeno grupo formado por Glenn, Aiden, Tara, Nicholas, Eugene e Noah saem em uma ronda para pegar peças de reposição a partir de um armazém nas proximidades. Eugene não quer ir, mas eles sentem que ele é muito importante para o processo de encontrar o que eles precisam. Depois de alguma persuasão, ele relutantemente concorda em também carregar uma arma. Enquanto isso, Jessie mostra Rick que alguém destruiu a estátua de coruja da família. Ele concorda em trabalhar no caso. Depois de chegar no armazém, Aiden acredita que eles devem ir para dentro rapidamente para pegar o que eles precisam, mas Glenn não concorda, optando por explorar o perímetro primeiro. Nicholas e Aiden separam-se do grupo para seus suprimentos necessários, enquanto os outros se dividem em grupos de dois. Depois de encontrar duas dezenas de zumbis presos atrás de uma cerca, Aiden diz a todos para ignorá-los. Ele logo descobre um único zumbi blindado se movendo em direção a ele, e começa a atirar nele impulsivamente em vários lugares para tentar retardá-lo em vez de matá-lo diretamente. Apesar dos protestos de Glenn, ele continua atirando e, acidentalmente, uma das balas bate numa granada no quadril do andador. A explosão resultante fere gravemente Tara e Aiden fica preso em um par de picos de empilhadeira. Nicholas dar-lhe como morto, ele e os outros deixam seu corpo para se entrar num escritório perto para ajudar Tara. Sam faz à Carol uma visita, à procura de mais cookies. Visivelmente irritada, ela friamente diz-lhe que a única maneira que ele teria mais cookeis é se ele roubasse uma amostra de chocolates da casa de Olivia Dentro do escritório, o grupo ouve gritos de Aiden por ajuda. Embora estejam encurralados por zumbis, o grupo concorda em tentar salvá-lo, e Eugene fica com Tara enquanto Glenn, Noah e Nicholas vão salvar Aiden. Abraham trabalha com o grupo de construção de Tobin. Eles estão começando o processo de expansão dos muros de Alexandria. Ao recolher materiais do canteiro de obras do shopping eles são atacados por numerosos caminhantes. Durante o tiroteio, a vigia Francine é derrubada de seu posto em cima do trator. Tobin mostra a necessidade de deixá-la para trás, mas Abraham corre e consegue salvar a vida dela. Em Alexandria, Pete se encontra bebâdo e chega na casa de Rick com algumas cervejas. Ambos compartilham troca conversas antes de Pete sair de casa, deixando Rick perplexo. Depois de descobrir que a saída do escritório estava limpa, Eugene sai do lugar com Tara em seu ombro, e é capaz de chegar na van que o grupo veio. Enquanto tenta ajudar Aiden, Nicholas desiste e abandona a tentativa. Pouco antes de Noah e Glenn serem obrigados a deixá-lo para os caminhantes, Aiden revela a Glenn que ele foi a causa da morte das quadro pessoas de seu grupo anterior, pelo fato de ter quebrado as regras de seu sistema. O resto do grupo faz a sua fuga através do lado oposto do depósito. Eventualmente, todos os três acabam presos em uma porta giratória com caminhantes em torno deles em ambos os lados. Tobin pede para Deanna Monroe oficializar Abraham como o novo chefe da construção, pois ele o vê como um líder mais apto do que ele. Deanna concorda com a idéia. Sam, consegue roubar com sucesso os chocolates, e distribui para Carol. Enquanto começam a assar os biscoitos, em uma tentativa de quebrar o silêncio constrangedor, Sam admite a Carol que quebrou sua estátua de coruja, dizendo que era porque ele estava com raiva. Ele sugere que ele pode precisar de uma arma para proteção, mas não para si mesmo. Quando Carol tenta interrogá-lo sobre o que ele tinha dito, Sam corre para fora e voltar para sua própria casa. Glenn e Noah estão presos na porta giratória opostos à Nicholas. Eugene chega na van e é capaz de atrair os caminhantes. Glenn propõe um plano para quebrar o vidro do seu lado para se libertar e libertar Noah, antes de liberar Nicholas. Quando Glenn tenta quebrar o vidro, no entanto, Nicholas em pânico e egoisticamente se perta contra a porta para sair dali balançando a seção de Glenn e Noah. Nicholas consegue sair, porém ele faz com que a parte de Glenn e Noah se abra. Noah é puxado e devorado pelos zumbis enquanto Glenn assiste com horror. Nicholas retorna para a van antes e exige que Eugene levá-los para casa. Eugene exige saber o que aconteceu com Glenn e Noah. Nicholas obriga-o sair para fora e tenta o expulsar, mas Glenn intervém e joga-o no chão, dando vários socos no rosto por deixá-lo junto com Noah para trás, deixando-o inconsciente. Glenn, então, diz a Eugene para prender Nicholas na parte de trás da van, antes de fazer o seu caminho de volta para Alexandria. Depois, enquanto fazem seu caminho de volta, Eugene e Glenn ficam em silêncio pela morte de Noah. Eugene se vira para olhar para Tara e Nicholas, e vê o caderno que Reg deu a Noah, e na primeira primeira página, está escrito apenas uma frase: "Este é apenas o começo." Gabriel vai para a casa de Deanna para lhe dizer que o grupo de Rick é perigoso e que vai destruir o que ela está tentando construir. Sem que ele soubesse, Maggie ouve a conversa das escadas do porão. Por volta do mesmo tempo, Carol faz uma visita à casa de Rick para informá-lo que ela acredita que Pete está abusando de Jessie, e possivelmente, faz o mesmo com Sam também. Ela diz a Rick que não há outra opção na situação de Pete a não ser matá-lo. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams* *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa** *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. (**) Aparece sem diálogo. Elenco Recorrente *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Tyler James Williams como Noah *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe *Jason Douglas como Tobin Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Corey Brill como Pete Anderson *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe *Major Dodson como Sam Anderson *Ted Huckabee como Bruce *Dahlia Legault como Francine *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *David Marshall Silverman como Kent Imagens Promocionais Twd-514-gabriel-gilliam-935.jpg TWD_514_GP_1024_0053.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0024.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0136.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0350.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0035.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0144.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0156.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0101.jpg Spend.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0185.jpg TWD_514_GP_1020_0599.jpg TWD_514_GP_1029_0136.jpg TWD_514_GP_1029_0155.jpg TWD_514_GP_1029_0168.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0027.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0066.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0087.jpg TWD 514 GP 1028 0086.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0115.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0127.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0076.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0161.jpg Spend promo image 11.jpg TWD_514_GP_1028_0194.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0055.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-514-carol-mcbride-935.jpg TWD_514_GP_Deanna_Tobin.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0205.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0291.jpg TWD_514_GP_Deanna_Reg.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0307.jpg TWD_514_GP_1023_0117.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead Season 5 5x14 Promo "Spend" FULL HD The Walking Dead 5x14 Sneak Peek "1" The Walking Dead 5x14 "Spend" Sneak Peek 2 Curiosidades *Enquanto conversava com Glenn, Noah revela que o que acontece se passa uma semana desde os eventos de "Remember". *A van que o grupo usa tem uma notável semelhança com a van que grupo encontra na estrada na Edição 61. A principal semelhança é o projeto do pássaro do lado da van. *A música que toca na van durante a partida para a cena do armazém próximo é "Internet Friends" por Knife Party. *Os títulos para os últimos cinco episódios foram tomados a partir da citação de Dale em "Vatos". “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.” Uma homenagem a todos os cinco títulos. *Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Tyler James Williams (Noah). **Originalmente Tyler James Williams foi contratado para aparecer em apenas 3 episódios nesta temporada (com cronometrado para ocorrer na mesma época da morte Beth), mas os produtores decidiram prolongar a sua estadia no show. Fonte tirada de The Hollywood Reporter.com. Referências Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios da 5° Temporada